Resins have excellent characteristics such as resistance to impact, light permeability, and lightweight properties. Thus, resin molds are potentially useful for manufacturing components and devices as resin molds. However, such resin molds have a problem with working lifetime.
Rolland et al. “High-Resolution Soft Lithography: Enabling Materials for Nanotechnologies,” Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 43:5796-5799 (2004), the contents of the entirety of which are incorporated by this reference, describes high the capabilities of PFPE-based elastomers in resolution soft lithography. Further work is desired.